


The Dinner

by dykecassandrawayne



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: They entered the dining room. Mar'i first looked at her cousin, Barb. Barb knew about Mar'i and Lucy and who Lucy was. Next to Barb was her moms, Cass and Steph. Then Barb's little brother Timmy. Next Timmy sat his namesake, Tim and his husband Conner with their son Logan. Bugging Logan was Mar'i's cousin Rizzo Walker. Followed by Rizzo's siblings; Jeffery Smith, Sun Kim, and little baby Ricky Todd who was being fed by their dad, Jason. Next to Jason was Duke and his fiancee Andre. Then Damian's boyfriend Colin and Damian who was talking to Mari's dad. Then there was Mari's two brothers, Johnny and Jake. Then her mom and two empty seats between her and Mari's Grandpa Bruce. Of course next to Grandpa Bruce was Grandma Selina, then Helena and then Kate and Renee. Then Beth and Bette with Bette's wife Holly. Finally there was Babs with her wife Dinah and their daughters Sin and Thelma.Her whole family was there."Hey guys. So this is Lucy, my girlfriend."





	The Dinner

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mar'i asked her girlfriend.

Lucy smiled at her. "Of course. Just don't let them know my last name at first." 

Mar'i grabbed Lucy's hand and opened the door of Wayne Manor. Her grandpa's home. Her grandpa who would not be happy to find out she was dating the biological daughter of the Joker and Harley Quinn. And to be fair Lucy had only lived with Harleen and Pamela for about five years since her aunt/first mom died.

((Mar'i and the Titans responded to the call about a school shooting in a small town just outside of Gotham. It was during a talent show. The shooter was gone even when Irey had arrived.))

Hopefully the world's greatest detectives don't figure out who she is related to before they see that Lucy is a wonderful and amazing person.

"Miss Mar'i, I see you have a guest?" Alfred appeared from somewhere.

Lucy snorted. "I still can't fucking believe your fam has a butler."

"I already told you about Alfred. Hi, Alfred. Yeah this is Lucy." Mar'i gestured at Lucy who did a little bow. 

"How do you do, Alfred?" Lucy asked.

"Fine, Miss Lucida."

"Oh no, it's just Lucy. Like that's what's on all my legal shit." 

"My apologies, Miss Lucy. The rest of the family is in the dining room as you requested. I will accompany you there." Alfred said.

Mar'i grabbed Lucy's hand and followed him. She thought back to what Lian had told her when she was freaking out over her family finding out she was dating someone.

(( "Mar'i it's fine. They just saw some flirty texts. They'll love Lucy. They'll probably spend a good half hour making fun of the fact that you have the same taste as your dad." ))

They entered the dining room. Mar'i first looked at her cousin, Barb. Barb knew about Mar'i and Lucy and who Lucy was. Next to Barb was her moms, Cass and Steph. Then Barb's little brother Timmy. Next Timmy sat his namesake, Tim and his husband Conner with their son Logan. Bugging Logan was Mar'i's cousin Rizzo Walker. Followed by Rizzo's siblings; Jeffery Smith, Sun Kim, and little baby Ricky Todd who was being fed by their dad, Jason. Next to Jason was Duke and his fiancee Andre. Then Damian's boyfriend Colin and Damian who was talking to Mari's dad. Then there was Mari's two brothers, Johnny and Jake. Then her mom and two empty seats between her and Mari's Grandpa Bruce. Of course next to Grandpa Bruce was Grandma Selina, then Helena and then Kate and Renee. Then Beth and Bette with Bette's wife Holly. Finally there was Babs with her wife Dinah and their daughters Sin and Thelma.

Her whole family was there.

"Hey guys. So this is Lucy, my girlfriend." 

"Red hair, called it." Jason called from across the table.

"Fifty bucks Timothy, red hair." Damian laughed.

"Frick you, demon brat." Tim hissed.

"Hi Lucy." Barb waved at them.

"Just like your father." Mari's mom, Babs, Cass, Bruce, and Selina said.

"Hiya! Wow this family really has a thing for redheads! And there really are a lot of you. Mars talks about you guys a lot but I can't ever keep track of all the names. Yes so uh hi I'm Lucy." Lucy waved.

So far so good. Mar'i was happy nothing was going wrong. At least not yet.

She smiled as she made her way to the empty seats; making sure that Lucy sat next to her mom and not her grandpa.

Alfred set two plates in front of them. When she had suggested a family to introduce them to her girlfriend she honestly didn't think Alfred would go all out.

But of course he had. He was ninety something years old and was still getting around. 

"So Lucy, what's your family like?" Grandpa Bruce asked over Mar'i's head.

"Well I have three moms. One's my biological mom but I thought she was my aunt for years while my mom, my actual aunt, raised me cuz my bio dad is a scumbag and my third mom is my bio mom's wife." Lucy said.

"Who do you live with now?" 

"Oh the mom who raised me got murdered so I'm living with the other two now. One's a waitress and one's a gardener." Lucy took a bite of her chicken. 

Mar'i's mom frowned. "Oh no. Did they find the person who did it." 

Lucy nodded. "Twas the scumbag that I share half my dna with."

((The Joker. The victims and witnesses all could identify the shooter. The Joker. Mar'i found Lucy next to her mom's body.))

Two small heads popped up between Mar'i and Lucy. Johnny and Jake.

"So are you gonna marry Mar'i?" Johnny giggled.

"Are you gonna take Mar'i away because I want her room." Jake said.

"Maybe someday and nah you can keep her." Lucy shrugged.

"If you marry Mar'i will you be a Grayson too?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know Quinzel is a fun last name." Lucy laughed before realizing what she said.

Mar'i tensed up as she heard a glass break.

"Quinzel? Mar'iand'r is there something you left out." Her dad asked.

Lucy sighed. "Yeah… sorry Mars it just slipped out." 

"It's fine." Mar'i said.

"Like Harleen Quinzel?" Grandpa Bruce asked. 

Lucy just nodded.

"So that scumbag father is the Joker." Grandpa Bruce was using his Batman voice. But he wasn't Batman anymore; hadn't been for years. Cass was Batman now but that wasn't relevant.

Mar'i and Lucy nodded. The table grew completely silent but for baby Ricky's little coos. 

(( Mar'i kissed Lucy years after their first horrible meeting. She shouldn't be doing this. Not with the daughter of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Not with the biological daughter of the Joker. But it felt good to kiss her.))

Mar'i groaned. "Yes Lucy's biological father is the Joker. Let's move on because honesty her moms both turned over a new leaf. Heh new leaf. Cuz one of them is Pamela Isley? Anyway jokes aside plenty of us our related to villians and assianis and murderers." 

Lucy nodded. "The only time I met him I ended up severely traumatized. So who made this dinner?" 

"Alfred, Uncle Jay, and Aunt Babs did." Johnny answered.

After the awkward and semi quiet dinner Mar'i attempted to sneak Lucy out. However they were stopped by Cass.

"They like Lucy. But some of them are worried for you, Mar'i." Cass said.

"I wouldn't hurt her. I'm not like him. I only met him once." Lucy said.

"You are good hearted. The others will loosen up." Cass smiled and gave Lucy a side hug.

"Thanks? You know you're pretty cool for being Batman." Lucy said.

"Mar'i already told you?" 

"Nah my mom has known about Bruce Wayne being Batman for a long time. She just connected a few more dots. Plus when I told her I was dating Mar'i well she decided to tell me how she knew the first Nightwing was Dick Grayson." Lucy giggled.

Mar'i groaned. "Okay let's go bug Barb."


End file.
